


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by Dangit



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't take you for granted<br/>'Cause we'll never know when,<br/>when we'll run out of time."<br/>-Meghan Trainor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, I'm the type of person that wakes up in the middle of the night to write, falls asleep, and forgets all about it until they open their laptop again. Who knew? It probably has something to do with the fact I can't fall asleep unless there's music blasting in my ears.
> 
> Also, I didn't realize writing songs fics meant that you guys would realize my taste in music is erratic and illogical. Oops :/

_I found myself dreaming_

_In silver and gold_

_Like a scene from a movie_

_That every broken heart knows_

* * *

Everything is so familiar, yet so detached. The room is bathed in warm glows of gold and tasteful shades of silver, giving off the feeling of elegance. The night sky is unprecedentedly starry, more beautiful than any sunset Sanji has ever seen. But he only has eyes for the only other person in the empty room.

He smiles and Zoro mirrors the motion. His expression is soft, his usually wrinkled forehead pulled smooth, his eyes crinkling in the corners in mirth. His dark eyes are warm, the slate color more comforting than any Sanji has ever seen.

* * *

_We were walking on moonlight_

_And you pulled me close_

_Split second and you disappeared_

_And then I was all alone_

* * *

Sanji steps closer and Zoro lifts his arms, beckoning him closer. It feels so natural to step to his side, grasping that strong and calloused hand that Sanji loves. Zoro’s smile fades, but his face stays soft. He holds Sanji tenderly, oh so every softly, and it is not strange at all to see the walls far apart as they begin to walk.

Sanji follows Zoro, happy to be led anywhere by the directionless man. Denying his request doesn’t even cross Sanji’s mind, as content as he is. The silence is soft, the moon shining so brightly it paints the road ahead a pearly white. And then, Zoro stops. 

He stops and turns around, holding both of Sanji’s hands, and leans close. Sanji’s heart speeds up, his focus pulled to Zoro’s lips, and then—nothing.

There is nothing. No stars, no moonlight, no Zoro. There’s is only darkness, and Sanji is all alone.

* * *

_I woke up in tears_

_With you by my side_

_A breath of relief_

_And I realized_

_No, we're not promised tomorrow_

* * *

“Sanji.”

He startles awake, blinking away the panic. His eyes focus on the off-white color of his ceiling, and then he brings his gaze down to meet Zoro’s eyes.

“Sanji…you’re crying,” Zoro whispers, his perpetual-frown deepening. “What’s wrong?”

“I..I’m…”

He doesn’t know what to say. That dream…it was only a dream. Zoro is laying next to him, his naked skin pressed close to his, his body still warm from the covers.

“I’m fine,” he finally says, gulping away the ugly feeling the dream left behind.

“Are you sure?” Zoro asks, concerned.

Sanji smiles and turns to face his boyfriend, slotting his leg between Zoro’s. “I’m sure,” he whispers. “I just…really love you.”

Zoro blinks and Sanji laughs when he sees heat scatter over Zoro’s high cheekbones. “Don’t be an idiot!” Zoro snaps, clearly embarrassed.

“I’m not,” Sanji answers, lifting a hand to touch the heat of Zoro’s cheeks. His skin is soft and warm, a color so vastly different from his own. Zoro’s skin is touched by sunlight, freckled over years of hard field work. “I’m really in love with you.”

* * *

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

_And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_

_Wherever we're standing_

_I won't take you for granted_

_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

* * *

“What’s with you?” Zoro asks, frowning. “You never talk like this. I’m not Nami, you curly cook.”

Sanji swallows away his guilt. It’s true that Sanji treats Zoro vastly different from the way he treats Nami—or any woman, really. He knows that Zoro loved him since their high school years, back when Sanji still considered himself straight. And he also knows that while Zoro is not a romantic, he doesn’t exactly enjoy the fact that Sanji won’t even hold his hand in public.

“I…”

He’s been so worried about appearances, about what people would say…he never stopped to think how Zoro would feel. They’ve only been dating for a six months, but their friends still dont’ know of their relationship. They meet in secret, when others won’t know, and pretend there is nothing but friendly-animosity between the two of them.

And yet, that dream…he felt so happy before Zoro disappeared. It was such a divine feeling, like a cocoon of love and affection. Despite his appearance, Zoro is a person of love. He is so protective of his friends, so uncomplicated and earnest…he gives his all to the people he loves, and yet somehow manages to remain strong, an unshakable pillar in their lives.

What would Sanji do without Zoro? Without him, Sanji’s life wouldn’t be the same. He’s so happy in these moments alone with the other man, why does he insists in denying them?

* * *

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

* * *

“You know I love you…right, Zoro?”

Zoro stares at him blankly, then smiles widely. “I know,” he murmurs. “Me, too.”

Zoro moves in for the kiss, and Sanji lets himself be swept away. He loves the way he fits so perfectly against Zoro, slotted against each other like pieces of a perfect puzzle. Zoro deepens the kiss, pushing him until he’s on top, and Sanji lets him.

He doesn’t ever want to feel the same way he did in that dream. Yeah, it was only a dream, but just the thought of some day losing this…it is unimaginably painful.

“Sanji, you’re crying again.”

“Shut up,” Sanji snaps, hugging Zoro tightly to hide his face in the man’s shoulder. “Don’t fucking talk about it.”

He hears Zoro’s laughter, and he feels it too. It comes from deep within him and rumbles out, hearty and honest.

“You’re acting strangely, love cook. What did you dream about?”

“It was a nightmare,” Sanji whispers. “I never want to dream like that again.”

“It was only a dream,” Zoro murmurs. “It wasn’t real.”

“I know.”

* * *

_In the blink of an eye_

_Just a whisper of smoke_

_You could lose everything_

_The truth is you never know_

* * *

“C’mon, we need to get ready,” Zoro says, trying to pull away. Sanji only holds him tighter, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“It doesn’t matter,” he says. “Stay here.” _With me_.

“Now you’re making me worry,” Zoro says, only partly faking concern. “This is Nami’s lunch we’re talking about. Sure you want to miss that?”

“We can be a little late,” Sanji answers, placing soft kisses on Zoro’s wide shoulders.

“People are going to talk…if we come in late together,” Zoro warns. “We have to be careful…if you don’t want Robin to figure it out…”

Sanji grins, flattered that his kisses are making Zoro short of breath. He knows the man’s shoulders are a sensitive spot for him. Zoro loves it when Sanji kisses them, especially when he runs his hands down his sides.

“Let them figure it out,” Sanji says. “I don’t care anymore.”

Zoro lifts himself a little and Sanji loosens his hold just enough to meet Zoro’s gaze. Zoro doesn’t say anything, but his kiss speaks a thousand words.

* * *

_So I'll kiss you longer baby_

_Any chance that I get_

_I'll make the most of the minutes_

_And love with no regrets_

* * *

 

Zoro’s hands leave a trail of fire as they run down his body and Sanji hisses when he feels the other man’s excitement rubbing against him. He spreads his legs and lifts his hips, letting Zoro find the perfect niche in the juncture of his thighs and torso.

“Zoro,” he moans when Zoro leaves his mouth, rolling his kisses down to his collarbones. “Zoro.”

It’s moment like these when he’s so happy he accepted Zoro’s confession. He can still remember the exact words Zoro used, the way he was standing, even what clothes he was wearing. He doesn’t know why he said yes…he had never been interested in men and the thought of being with Zoro had never even crossed his mind.

But when Zoro asked him, cheeks ablaze and eyes hesitant, something inside of him just melted. He doesn’t know if it was the fact that he was alone, or maybe it was just curiosity…whatever it was, Sanji can’t help but thank it now. 

Saying yes was the best decision of his life.

* * *

_Let's take our time to say what we want_

_Here's what we got before it's all gone_

_'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

* * *

“I want to be with you forever.”

He doesn’t care if it’s outside of their comfort zone. He doesn’t care if it might hurt his pride. He doesn’t care that his relationship with Zoro is based on insults and brawls that hide their feelings, he does’t care if he’s not supposed to reveal just how much he cares for the other man.

He doesn’t want Zoro to ever doubt his feelings.

Zoro kisses him again and Sanji shivers when he feels Zoro’s fingers slip inside of him. He’s still loose from last night, the bottle of lube they used lost somewhere in the covers. It’s only been hours since they were last joined like this, but it still feels like a lifetime away when Zoro drives in deep inside of him, filling him.

“I want to stay like this,” Sanji whispers, his breath hitches as Zoro slowly rolls his hips. “Let’s stay in bed all day.”

“Okay,” Zoro murmurs. “Whatever you want.”

_I want you_.

Sanji swallows the words, but he conveys the feelings with his body. There is not an inch of skin that isn’t touching, not a breath that isn’t shared. Zoro moves deep within Sanji and he accepts it. He takes it all in.

Everything that Zoro is…Sanji wants it all.

* * *

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_

_Wherever we're standing_

_I won't take you for granted_

_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

* * *

 

“You were worrying me, Sanji!” Nami snaps, smacking his shoulder. “You’re late!”

“I’m sorry, Nami-swan,” he apologizes. “I slept in late.”

Nami frowns, her gaze sharp. “Are you sure that’s it?”

Sanji grimaces, knowing just what she’s hinting at. “I’m fine, Nami. I promise.”

Nami keeps her gaze on Sanji, but then shrugs. “Fine. Oh, shit, that’s her!”

Nami hurries away and Sanji lets his gaze follow her. Today’s lunch at Nami’s place is perfectly orchestrated to help the savvy businesswoman convince a couple of dignitaries to invest in her latest business idea. All of her friends, Sanji included, have already invested in her project. He doesn’t really know what it is about, but knowing Nami, it will generate a hefty profit.

“Sanji…it’s been a while.”

“Robin-chwan!” he exclaims, pivoting around to face the beautiful raven-haired woman. “I missed you so much, my dearest. How was North Africa?”

“Educational,” the archeologists replies. “How have you been?”

“I’m excellent,” Sanji simpers. “But, let’s talk about you!”

“Oh, there isn’t much to tell,” Robin quickly and gracefully evades. “I heard your relationship with Miss Conis didn’t work out, though. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I…yes.” Sanji’s mouth thins and he ignores the ugly taste in his mouth at the mention of his ex-girlfriend’s name. He hears Luffy’s loud laughter and quickly turns to find his friend, hoping to hide his discomfort in Luffy’s bright disposition, but his heart almost stops when his eyes fall on Zoro and the raven-haired girl wrapped in his arms.

* * *

 

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

* * *

 

He didn’t stop to think that Robin being here also meant that Zoro would be coming home. It’s been almost six month since he last saw the other man. Sometimes, he swears his jaw still hurts from when Zoro punched him, that day six months ago.

“Her name is Tashigi,” Robin speaks, startling Sanji. “She’s a colleague and a fellow sword-enthusiast. She and Zoro are like two sides of a coin.”

Sanji doesn’t reply. If he opens his mouth, he doesn’t know what kind of sound will come out.

“You don’t have to worry, Sanji,” Robin says softly. “He doesn’t hold a grudge. I think…I think he confessed to hear your rejection. I think he needed that, in order to move on.”

“Yes,” Sanji whispers, and the words are like fire in his throat. He clears it and blinks away the prickling in his eyes. “That must’ve been it. He knew he had no chance with me.”

He wonders if Robin can hear the regret and irony in his voice. He hopes not. He really doesn’t want to ruin things for anybody else.

“Let’s say hello,” Robin suggests and Sanji doesn’t know how to deny her, so he follows after her.

His legs feel like lead, but he keeps walking until they’re so close to the others that Luffy’s attention turns to them.

“Robin!” the straw-hat wearing man exclaims. “It’s so good to see you!”

“You as well, Luffy,” Robin replies, smiling like she only does when she’s speaking with Luffy. 

“Sanji, did you cook the food?” Luffy asks, turning on him. “It’s amazing!”

“I did not, Luffy,” Sanji answers, surprised that he has the strength to speak. “Nami hired a caterer.”

“I have to meet them, then,” Luffy declares. “They’re food tastes really good.”

“Everything tastes good to you,” Zoro snorts. “Luffy here has a black hole for a stomach,” he explains to his beautiful companion. “Never offer to buy him food.”

The woman—Tashigi—laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she says, smiling. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Luffy snaps, glaring at Zoro. “Zoro’s mean. You can buy me all the food you want.”

Tashigi glances at Zoro and he only rolls his eyes. Tashigi hides a smile behind her hand and Zoro grins, that self-satisfied cocky grin that used to grate on Sanji’s nerves.

Now, it only hurts to look at.

* * *

 

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_

_Wherever we're standing_

_I won't take you for granted_

_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

* * *

 

Tashigi meets his gaze and Sanji startles when she turns her kilowatt smile on him. “I’m sorry, we haven’t been introduced. I’m Tashigi.”

“That’s because Sanji was late!” Luffy snickers. “Nami was giving him hell for it just a moment ago.”

“She was not,” Sanji snaps. “My name is Sanji, darling.” He barely keeps himself from wincing, mentally kicking himself for using the endearment.

But Tashigi doesn’t seem to care, her smile never wavering. “Nice to meet you. You must be the chef Robin talked to me about.”

“Your name came up,” Robin explains blandly when Sanji glances at her.

“Ah, yes,” Sanji answers. “Well, I’m a teacher, but it’s a culinary school, so I guess I can still be considered a chef.”

“With crappy food like yours?” Zoro asks, smirking. 

Sanji sucks in a breath, completely taken aback by the petty insult. It’s…familiar. It’s like nothing ever happened. Like Zoro didn’t confess his feelings six months ago and Sanji never rejected him.

It’s like it never meant anything at all.

“I’m an excellent chef, you shitty marimo,” he answers after a pause. 

“Maybe one day I’ll be able to try your food,” Tashigi says.

“No, don’t,” Zoro cuts in. “I don’t want you dying from food poisoning.”

“Aw, are you gonna miss me?” Tashigi teases. “Afraid that you’ll never meet someone as amazing as me?”

“Shut up,” Zoro mutters, but he’s blushing scarlet red, the way he does when someone calls him out on his feelings.

“Oi, Sanji…you alright?”

Sanji startles, tearing his gaze away from the happy couple to look at Luffy. “I’m fine. I’m just…a little under the weather.”

“It’s that why you were late?” Luffy questions. 

“No, that…I just had a nightmare,” Sanji murmurs. “A really bad one.”

Zoro snorts. “It was only a dream,” he says. “It wasn’t real.”

Sanji smiles though he really doesn’t feel like smiling. But he has to, because even though everything—from breathing to speaking, to just _existing_ —hurts, he has no one to blame but himself. 

“I know,” he answers softly, so quietly he doubts anyone hears. “I know.”

* * *

 

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend.


End file.
